


Knock Before Entering

by queque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirty Rey (Star Wars), Hungry Ben Solo, Modern AU, Payback Sex, Pining, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

The bang of the pushed in front door is drowned out by a chorus of screams from everyone on both sides. A horrified _Oh my GOD!_ from Finn and a cackling _Holy shit Solo!_ from Poe is what causes Ben and Rey to jump into straightening their clothes and covering any flashes of exposed skin. A scream entirely different from the ones Ben had been enjoying had came barreling out of Rey's throat at being caught quite literally with their pants down. Well at least his. How could he forget that she's not wearing pants? Just an infuriatingly torturous sun dress that dips low in both the back and the front while also allowing plenty of skin to shine from her legs. 

"Have you never heard of knocking?" Ben says over his shoulder, still shielding Rey from giving their friends anymore of a show. She's perched up on the kitchen counter, face buried in the crook of his neck in embarrassment that he sympathizes with deeply at the moment. 

The door is shut behind Finn who's back is turned purposefully to them, not wanting to witness any more moments of intimacy. Poe is of the opposite mindset apparently. Hands on his hips and beaming smile straining his cheeks. He puts his hands up in momentary apology but replaces them as well as that stupid look on his face. 

"Didn't figure you for an afternoon delight kind of guy, Solo." 

He really couldn't help himself could he?

Ben gives him a decidedly rude hand gesture over his shoulder before looping an arm around Rey's waist and depositing her on the ground with more than a little bit of sadness at the lost moment between them. She gives him a placating pat on the small of his back and turns back toward the accidental voyeurs. 

"Is there something we can help you two peeping toms with?" Finn turns around at the sound of her voice and Ben almost laughs at how scared both of them suddenly look in the face of his "terrifying" girlfriend. Clearly just as unhappy about being interrupted as he is, the fiercest flash of seriousness crosses Rey's gaze and the two men immediately fall in line. "Well then?" 

Poe is the first to break and gives a shrug as close to an apology as they are likely to get. 

"We were just heading out to Maz's, thought we'd swing by and see what you guys were up to but uh," that supremely punchable smirk is hung back on his face, "clearly you two had more _pressing_ plans." 

Finn's head is shaking next to Poe as he laughs at his own words and Ben sees Rey turn her gaze over to him, eyebrow raising in question for a moment before a look far scarier than the one she gave the boys settles in her eyes. A look that immediately tells Ben he's going to have to wait even longer to have her submissive and squirming beneath him. 

The words "Sure, we'll join you guys." come shooting out of Rey's mouth before Ben can stop her and the only thing worse than having to postpone the activities he was just _thoroughly_ enjoying, is the wink she gives him as she turns back to their room to gather her things. The little tease was stretching their game out and he was following her lead like the sad puppy dog he is. 

Poe and Finn have joined him over by the kitchen counter now, the latter plopping down on one of the two empty stools while the former gives Ben two pounding slaps on his back. 

"Sorry about the timing my man, you should probably lock the door next time." 

The glare Ben was leveling his so-called friend with clearly did nothing to cause actual intimidation as Poe just laughs in response. Ben plants his elbows on the counter and then allows his head to drop down into the palms of his hands. 

"I've spent all morning working my way under that dress and you two fuckers just had to come barging in." Ben's grumbling rant was enough to cause even Finn to laugh. He raises his head from his hands and stares back and forth between them. Faces red from both embarrassment and laughter. 

"Ready!" 

Rey's chipper voice draws the attention of all three men but Ben's gaze immediately dips to the tiny chain choker that winds its way across her neck. Dainty gold metal that Rey _knows_ is a secret turn on of his. A confession she scavenged out of him the last time it adorned her throat, aided by plenty of tequila and the completely unfair use of her body as an interrogation tool. 

She gives him a blazing look before heading to the door and holding it open so the rest of them can file out. Poe and Finn look more than happy to continue their trek to Maz's but Ben is convinced that leaving this house without finishing what they started will be the actual death of him. 

That look of challenge begins to take possession of her freckles and eyes and Ben is a fool if he thinks he's not playing by her rules. No matter how much he may wish otherwise. 

When he strides towards her he pauses before exiting through the door, facing forward still, he turns to look down at her and takes in the flush of her cheeks as she stares back up at him. His eyes dip down to her smirking lips and then to that damned chain around her neck. 

"You'll get what's coming to you sweetheart," his voice is gravelly and low enough to only be heard by her. The pupils of her honey eyes expand along with a quick breath in, "count on it." 

This time he gives her a wink before heading out their front door that he wishes now he would've just fucking locked in the first place.

\---

Maz's is bristling with energy and a mass of drunken bodies that Ben takes in from his spot next to Rey in their usual booth. She took the seat inside and is sitting with her right shoulder pressed up against his left, Finn and Poe mirrored in the seats across from them. A sweating pitcher of margaritas sits proudly in the center of the table, already nearing its last dregs. Ben hears the drawn out slurping from Rey's straw, indicating clearly how unacceptable her empty glass is, and leans forward to dispense the remainder of the sour drink from the pitcher into her rattling cup. He almost managed to avoid the ice crashing out onto her lap when, and it's not entirely _his_ fault, her hand just happened to grip firmly way too high up on his thigh to be fair. 

Rey squealed as the few runaway cubes began to seep through the thin fabric of her pale green dress. She quickly swipes them off but Ben can't hear the clatter they make when they reach they floor over the noise of the busy bar. Rey looks up at him with diabolical glee before patting his cheek with her ice cold fingers. 

"Better get control of those hands of yours Ben, we don't want anymore accidents." 

Finn groans in open disgust but the noise and clamor of the bar have suddenly disappeared in Ben's eyes. She, more than anyone, knows how wound up he's feeling right now and yet that doesn't stop her from trying to tease every last ounce of the control he has left. Damn _temptress_.

He flashes her a warning glare that she gleefully ignores. Picking up her now refilled glass, Ben watches as Rey's lips wrap around the black plastic of her straw. Mind reeling with an endless list of ways he'd love to see those lips. In that exact shape. Wrapped around-

" _Hello??_ Earth to Ben!"

Poe's hand is waving back and forth in front of his face and Ben feels his cheeks heat at his blatant staring. Judging by the look in Finn and Poe's eyes, his wanderings must have been written all over his face. 

"Now I kinda wish you guys just stayed home." Poe quips, elbowing Finn and laughing at the shaking of Rey's head. 

"You and me both." Ben grumbled, readjusting his seat on the unforgiving wood bench of their booth. He's been itching for her since she started her little teasing games this morning. Frisky little fingers groping and pulling him out of a deep sleep and into what he thought could only be a wet dream. She'd brought him to the point of begging and then jumped out of bed and fled towards their bathroom, leaving Ben in a dazed and aching state. One he knows he still hasn't recovered from. 

"How about another pitcher?" Rey's voice is light and tinted slightly by the tequila she's been drinking. Just a bit higher than her usual pitch, and with a bit more of her accent shining through. 

Ben wanted more than anything to give her the harshest _are you serious_ look of all time, but he'd had enough teasing from Dameron for one day so he kept his mouth shut and his rolling eyes to himself. 

When Finn and Poe agreed to another round, Rey happily shot up from her seat with a quick, "I'll grab it!", and shimmied over Ben's lap before he could move out of the booth to let her through. He couldn't help the strangled _fuck_ that slipped through his lips when her ass pressed down on his half-hard dick with _much_ more force than she needed to. He gives her a quick swat on the ass when she's standing fully erect outside of the booth and the shocked look on her face is almost enough to feel like payback. Almost. 

He watches her dart away with a blazing blush on her cheeks and head toward the bar. Turning back to the table, he pluck the plastic straw out of his glass and gulps down the remainder of his now watered-down margarita. When he sets the glass down he sees twin looks of exasperation from the two men sitting across from him. 

"What?" he asks with a roughness stemming from his near nuclear frustration. 

Finn just shakes his head again but Poe lifts himself from his seat at the booth before addressing Ben.

"I'm going to take Rey's place at the bar and you're going to take her home before either Finn or I blow chunks all over this table."

Ben's eyes widen and his cheeks heat again of their own accord. Finn's head is shaking in obvious agreement to Poe's plan and with mouth half-open, ready to protest or retaliate, he just sighs and says a quick "Fine." before lifting from the booth and bee-lining towards those sinful hips of hers that are swaying slightly to the beat playing throughout the bar. 

His hands lay themselves flat against the curve of her hips as he comes up behind her, and when he furls his fingers in and squeezes her, he can see the bottom hem of her dress inch up slightly. 

She's taken off guard at first but looks back quick enough to see it's a familiar not threatening presence getting handsy with her at the bar. She leans back into him fully, head resting against his chest, and looks up to see his face. Her mouth opens to most likely question what he's doing there but he leans in and stops her before she can get the chance. He gives her a deep searing kiss that lasts only a handful of seconds before moving his lips to the shell of her ear. 

"I'm taking you home now Rey. It's game over." 

His threat is clear and unyielding, causing her to shiver against him. Her lips open again as if to say something but she shuts them quickly and just gives him a firm nod instead, burning honey eyes locked on his, rising to the challenge he's setting in front of her.

God she's _perfect_.

\---

This time, the slam of the forced open front door rings through the dim and empty house. Rey is already wrapped around Ben like a vine, arms around his neck with weaving fingers through his hair, and legs locked around his hips with a squeezing assurance of what she's craving as well. The slamming shut of the door is equally as loud as the burst open and Ben pulls back from Rey's demanding lips to look at her and catch his breath. One hand has a firm grip on her ass while the other lifts up and traces the gold of her choker. Just his middle finger lightly ghosting over her skin. He doesn't hide the smirk he wears when her head tips back and she moans at the sensation. He lifts his hand and Rey's head lifts soon after to investigate the absence when a new sound clicks throughout the quiet room. 

Rey looks down and sees Ben's hand letting go of the turned lock of the front door. Deadbolt set in place, all interruptions and delays gone. She's his now for the taking. And he's waited _long enough_. 

He looks down at her lips once more before pressing a soft kiss to them. It's so feather light it barely brushes the thin skin of her lips but she feels it all the same. Hitching a breath from spark that jumped between them. He pulls back and gives her one more smirk. 

"Time to get even."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is just trash and filth and I'd apologize for it if I didn't love it so much muahaha! Hope y'all like it!

Ben feels his knees meet the doormat in their entryway. He had dropped down with a loud thud that couldn't be felt in his bones because his sole attention was on the way Rey looked staring down at him right now. Chest rising a little faster than usual, eyes wild and so bright against the flushed skin of her cheeks that looking away from them wasn't an option. His hands were still on her hips and he flexed his fingers once again to watch the rise of her skirt hem, this time with a front row seat to every new inch of exposed skin. 

"What should I do with such a heartless thing like you?" His question was a deep rumble that was slightly swallowed up by the fabric in front of his mouth. She lets out a breathy laugh. 

"Heartless?" 

The innocent way she asks her question is so drastically different than the look she gives while doing it that the room goes from stifling to an inferno in zero seconds flat.

He growls at her and hikes up the rest of her skirts to bunch them around her hips, finding what he had expected from such a wicked thing like her: absolutely nothing.

"Almost evil." he mumbles and gives the soft curls at her apex a sharp tug. She cries out at the unexpected pain but he knows the light in her eyes well enough by now to know she likes the added edge to her pleasure. "Only a heartless woman would tease an innocent man the way you have." the words tumble over the soft skin right below her navel so he feels the shake of her body as she laughs in response. 

"Innocent are you? Since when?" she gives a tug of her own to his hair as her teasing tone washes over him. "I seem to remember a few not-so-innocent promises you've made me today." 

The light in her eyes is dancing at the joy she feels from antagonizing him. Ben should be annoyed with being constantly riled up by her but it somehow always seems to end with her sated and pliable in his arms. A fair trade off in the grand scheme of things. 

"Hmm, I mean to keep them sweetheart, you better watch your tone." 

His own tone has taken a much deeper dive and he can see the reaction it pulls out of her. Her eyes bulging slightly, parts of his own anatomy doing the same. A solitary eyebrow raises on her face and Ben prepares himself for the punishment he knows he's going to have to dole out. His girl is wholly incapable of keeping her mouth shut. 

"Or what?" 

The words form around her lips as well as a challenging smile, more than ready to play with his fire. 

Hands still placed on her hips, he quickly twists her until she faces the front door and he faces her perfect peachy ass. He lets his palm cross one of her cheeks in a quick slap that she rewards with a whine. 

"Hold this." he grunts, indicating the bunched up fabric of her dress. Her trembling hands come to clutch the gathered folds and Ben leans back on his heels to fully assess what's in front of him. 

Her forehead is pressed to the deep red timber of their front door, dress bunched up around her hips as she holds the extra fabric in her hands. Her legs slightly apart and giving an almost unnoticeable shake. Ben runs his hands up the backs of her thighs and hears Rey release the breath she must have been holding, waiting for his touch. 

He surprises her with another slap in the same spot as the first and watches as she sinks into a posture suited solely for what he wants to do. Arched back and ass on display like a living nymph. 

With each strike across her ass, he watches the answering jiggle in front of his face. Feeling more and more in control for the first time today as she whines and cries out above him. Her legs are undeniably shaking now and he gives one of her cheeks a gentle rub before coming down the hardest he has yet. 

"Ben!" 

He's aware of the smile on his face as well as the immense amount of blood being rushed south, but he doesn't feel done with her yet. He gives the opposite cheek a slap of similar strength and an even louder " _Fuck!_ " comes roaring out of her mouth, tinted with her accent and sending bolts of white-hot pleasure through Ben's body.

"Is there something you want to say to me Rey?" His right hand rubs smooth circles around her flaming skin, taunting her with what she knows comes next, "Or do you need a little more encouragement?". 

His hand stills its calming path, grip nearly engulfing her whole cheek, waiting for her answer. 

He sees one honey eye peep out from under her arm and by the look of it, she may still have some fight in her. 

"Piss off!" She seethes between clenched teeth, and Ben really shouldn't feel desire like a hot bolt of lightning at her wanting to fight with him, but the challenge of breaking her down is just too damn good. 

He clicks his tongue in response, "That's too bad." and then pinches the cheek that he was just caressing with his palm. 

" _Bloody hell!!"_

Ben laughs openly at her reaction, finding it ridiculously endearing how much she puts up a fight. He leans forward to place a kiss on the spot he'd just pinched and allows his other hand to come to rest on the opposite cheek. 

"I know you're close to breaking sweetheart." he says this in a more subdued voice, causing Rey's head to swivel in search of his face, "You always get very..." he's smirking up at now, "British...right before you give in." 

A guttural sort of squawk comes out from between her lips accompanied by a blush that paints her nearly as red as the door supporting her. 

He pinches her other cheek before she can respond and her knees finally give out from the surprise. A pitiful little "fucking hell" floats out from under her folded body and Ben tries his best to hide his smile of satisfaction as reaches to cradle her in his arms. 

Her embarrassment and arousal battle for space in the light of her eyes like they always do when her resistant nature finally gives in. She catches his gaze in fleeting swipes of her eyes, bouncing from his lips to his hair then back to the probing look he's giving her. 

"Well?" 

He doesn't need to ask out right, she knows what he's waiting for but she always drags it out as far as she possibly can. Keeping her gaze locked on his, he can see the change sweep over her bronzed eyes as acceptance takes control. The corner of his lips quirks up for a fleeting second. 

"I'm sorry." she mumbles, much like a petulant child forced to apologize for something they 100% are _not_ sorry for. 

"Mmm. We'll see."

Ben stands with Rey in his arms and carries her over to the counter top he had to abandon against his will earlier. He plops her down in the same spot and it's clear from the curve of her brows, and the quick look down the back darkened hallway, that she was expecting to defile their bed instead of the counter. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get there eventually." he answers her unspoken question and leans in to kiss her as her cheeks heat up from his words. 

Before long Ben feels like he's experiencing deja vu, with Rey's legs wrapped around his waist and her back flush to the cool granite she's sitting on. He's bent over her, mouth seeking lips and skin in a voracious attempt at feeling all of her at once. Her hands grab the bottom of his t-shirt and he pulls back to let her tug it off. He watches her eyes rove over the newly exposed expanse of his skin, her tiny finger tracing along the cups of her dress, right where the fabric meets the blushed skin of her chest. 

Ben's eyes are locked on the sloping movements the pads of her fingers are creating, mind becoming a numbing void as his control starts to seep out of him. He straightens up tugs Rey's arms until she's sitting up as well, arms looped around his neck. He grabs one of her hands and places it on his chest before dragging it down to the buckle of his belt and jeans. 

"Care to help me out?" his voice is raspy even to his own ears, but it does the trick apparently as he watches Rey's eager fingers begin to remove the remainder of his clothing. 

She's tugged his jeans down enough to where they're caught halfway down his thighs, and makes a grab for the elastic band of his underwear before he shoots out a hand to stop her. The look she gives him is fire, brimstone, and starvation all swirled together to create a heat so molten it's almost enough to make him forget what the point of torturing her was in the first place. Unfortunately for her, she's pushed him well passed the point of giving in to her demands and it's time now for her to suffer the consequences. 

"I have two rules for you Rey." His pointer finger raises at nearly the same time her disbelieving brow does, "One: no touching." he takes her hands and sets them gently on the counter next to her hips, keeping his palms pressed flat against the backs of her hands to ensure they don't move. One hand lifts and his middle finger joins the pointer in the air, "Two: if you make a noise, you don't come."

"What!?" 

Her retaliation is immediate and Ben almost has to laugh at how predictable she can be at times. Granted, the second condition is one he's never tried on her before. If anything, he tends to urge her to be as vocal and expressive as she can; as evidenced by the sounds and scene their friends had walked into earlier. 

"I could always leave you like this sweetheart. With nothing but your skinny fingers and that little pink toy of yours." 

Ben's pretty sure her eye's bulge wider than he's ever seen them as she turns just the most mouthwatering shade of red for him. That was a secret he had pulled out of _her_ when her face turned beat red and she giggled like a little school girl at the question of whether she has toys or not. With red wine, and more than a little talent with his tongue, she had confessed to her solitary vibrator she kept hidden in it's box. 

"That's what I thought." he said in response to her silence. The flash behind her eyes the only thing giving away how much she wanted to fight in that moment. 

With his eyes trained on hers, Ben grabs the elastic of his boxers and pulls then down enough to join his jeans mid-thigh. Her eyes move then from his eyes to the newly exposed skin of him. He watches her bottom lip become trapped between her teeth and a deep moan escapes from his chest. He's already lining himself up with her now, way too far gone to continue this game any longer. 

Before he pushes in fully and finally puts himself out of his misery, he locks eyes with her once again before leaning in and giving a deep press of his lips to her.

"Are you ready?" he asks against her lips, voice quiet and controlled in the still air around them. 

Her eyes stay on his as she gives him a nod and he kisses her again because she's _actually_ doing what she's told for once. 

Before his lips can pull away from hers, Ben pushes in fully and is met with wet acceptance. He lets out a guttural groan at the feeling and he see Rey's eyes roll to the back of her head as her teeth clamp harder down on her lips. He gives her a few punishing thrusts to test her resolve but his girl holds firm. Hands still flat on the counter next to her, smart mouth put in check for the time being. 

His hands have a firm grip on her hips that he uses as leverage with his thrusts. He's moaning openly in her ear and the energy she wants to put into screaming is redirected to the curling claws of her fingernails on the counter. She's being so good for him it's making it almost impossible to stretch out the time. One hand sneaks to that coveted little bud at the center of her legs and one of her hands flies up to cover her mouth the moment he finds it. Ben pulls back to look his fill of her, ready to watch her crash over the edge. 

"Are you ready to come Rey?" his thrusts have slowed in pace but the strength has remained constant, keeping her from gathering any of her scattered wits. 

Her head shakes up and down rapidly, eyes clenched at the struggle to hold her noises in. 

"Good girl." his voice is practically a purr and Ben knows he doesn't have much time left before he joins her on the other side, "You can say my name when you do." 

With this, he pinches her clit with enough force to break the dam sealing her lips and is washed away in a cascade of "Ben, _Ben, **Ben!!**_ ". Her clenching is all he needs to see his own release and her name joins his in the litany of moans and pants. They lay panting, Ben draped over Rey as she lies back on the cool granite. Their chests rise and fall together and Rey's hands reach up to run through the disheveled locks of his hair. 

"Did I learn my lesson?" her voice still hasn't quite returned to it's normal pitch but already he can hear the teasing tone making a comeback. 

He lifts his head to look at her, light in her eyes showing how clearly she learned nothing. 

"Not by a long shot." he growls in response, lifting up and taking her with him, draping her still clothed body over his shoulder as he heads in the direction of the hallway Rey had glanced down earlier. "I taking this damned dress off you." 

Her giggles are broken up by squeals as his palm finds her ass once again. The door to their bedroom is kicked shut with a resounding slam, lock turned even if the precaution is unnecessary. If Ben's learned anything it's that he can't expect everyone to understand the common courtesy of knocking before entering. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't get this idea out of my head! I might add a second chapter of what happens next and be my normal trashy self so if that sounds interesting than let a girl know!  
> I'm on tumblr @wannabepen ! Come check me out!


End file.
